Wyck-ST
Conventions I generate a lot of conventions. After 20 years of gaming, it's a hard habit to break. Everything I say in movies, television, books, etc. can become a cool idea for the World of Darkness (with just a little twist here and there). I like to share my ideas and conventions are a perfect way to do that. You don't have to like my ideas (which is why they're conventions and not rules) but you're more than welcome to take my ideas and run with them. Current Conventions Like I said, I post a lot of conventions - mostly stuff under Technology but here are the main 'plots' that I will be playign around with. If you have any questions about my conventions feel free to ask. If you want to change something in a convention, I would love to hear your ideas. If you want to use some / all of my conventions in your Troupe, just fling me a message to see if I'm using it for something and if not - it's all yours. *Shipwreck *Caern Wars *Zombieland Troupes I look at Troupes like you would look at a group of table top gamers. This is where the real fun can happen. You get a Storyteller, three characters and just go for it. If it seems plausible, it's not breaking the world - let's have some fun with it. I am more than willing and capable to ST for multiple troupes. I think I could easily keep at least two going without much of a fuss. And how do I accomplish this? WIKI. Wiki's are the greatest advent for mushing since... well... mushing. So long as the people involved in the troupe are willing to have another window open other than their mush so that they can see and hear what I'm throwing at them in a scene (I'm known to use images and videos in a scene to convey the setting) then you're fine. I also use the Wiki to document what has been discussed and set on the mush. Too many times has a conversation with someone been lost in page-spam and what I said could be a thing was forgotten by the time we get to set down and rp it out next. That's not fair to the player or to me so I try and post everything on the Wiki so that we all know what's going on. That being said... Current Troupes * The Fallen: Wyck, as a character, is in this Troupe and knows the members (at least partially). * Prometheus Rising: This is a Troupe that I am organizing around the Shipwreck convention. It has one primary member and still requires two additional players before we can begin with its plot. * Bad Moon Rising: This is a Troupe that I am organizing around the aftermath of the Caern Wars. The aim of this troupe will be to help rebuild the Garou sphere rp and investigate the events of the Fall of Red Rock. Tips for my Troupes Those people who are in troupes that I run should be mindful of these tips. They make my life easier when I'm running things for you. They shouldn't take much time and I'm more than willing to go the extra mile for my players if they'll just meet me half way. # BUILD YOUR WIKI: Yes, I'm beating a dead horse but I can't tell you how important it is that the characters in my tropes have a wiki page for your character. You don't have to have every year of their life described but definitely throw on the basics: Who / what your character is. What motivates them. What are their goals / fears and if you know what your character looks like (or a close approximation) post it (or ask someone to help you). #UPDATE YOUR WIKI: an up-to-date wiki is the best thing to help generate RP. If you've developed some new quirk for your character, add it. If you've come up with a cool new approach to something that your character might do - post it. I want the stuff that i'm doing for you to actually be enjoyable. And the only way that I can think to do that is to make it meaningful. #ASK QUESTIONS: As a Storyteller, I have absolutely no problem with you asking questions. I may not be able to give you a complete answer immediately but I'll definitely give you something and we can work on the answer together. When we find an answer that we both like (you know what I'm going to say)... post it to your wiki so that we both don't forget. :) #RECRUIT: I prefer to run Troupes with three players. That means that if you have a cool idea for a story line for your character and we have talked about it and I can see a need to develop it into a Troupe - find us two more people to come with you. More people is always good - it allows us to continue in scenes if some people can't be there. #DEVELOP: Help the story along, add quirks and details to things in your troupes - background ideas of how they met or what they do when they're 'off camera'. Sub Troupes As troupes grow in number, eventually they're just going to get too big to handle in one scene. I typically like either 3 or 4 in a scene and no more. It just gets too spammy and it takes too long to wait for poses from people. So, if we get more people than we can handle in one troupe... guess, what - we'll make more. So let's say that we're running a Troupe that's a pack of Garou. The plots become very successful and everyone's having a good time and they follow one of the above tips and recruit their friends to play. Great! But now we have 6 people who want in the scene. What do we do? We separate the troupes into two (or hive three people off to create a new one). And voila - they get their own troupe and their own story. Cross-Troupe RP Just like we all enjoy cross-sphere RP, I like cross-troupe rp. This is especially the case in Sub-Troupes where one group as formed from another. You should always check with the Storyteller of the Troupe that you would like to join but if both are things that I'm running and you'd like to fill in for another group one night (and we can find a way to make it make sense) Sure! Logging I encourage logging. If you're the kind of player that doesn't like your RP logged and posted on the wiki - you might want to find another ST. I find logs an invaluable source of rp and of theme. Logs can add detail to character interaction and can also provide information to members of the Troupe who weren't able to attend on the night of the plot. You don't have to log everything, but some events are definitely going to be logged if only so that others can see what we're doing and might be able to pick up some cool ideas from the scene. Category:Storhteller